


T h e   S p a c e   B e t w e e n

by Alexis_Rockford



Series: Fictober 2018: 31 Fandoms in 31 Days [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode V: Empire Strikes Back, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: AO3 FACEBOOK CHALLENGE, AO3 FB Challenge, Concrete Poetry, F/M, Fear, Fictober, Movie: Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back, Outer Space, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-13 18:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16023749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexis_Rockford/pseuds/Alexis_Rockford
Summary: Leia wants to belong somewhere, but she's afraid. Takes place sometime during Episode V.This poem was written in response to the Fictober prompt for October 5, 2018: Spacing





	T h e   S p a c e   B e t w e e n

S P A C E  
Has been her only home for a while now.  
The vast desert of stars out of the cockpit window  
Mocks her with its cold cruelty.  
She gazes at it.  
Stargazes.  
S P A C I N G O U T  
But there is warmth  
So near she could touch it  
And grasp it in her hand.  
Fear is a fetter on her heart  
Keeping her away from him  
So that the  
S P A C E B E T W E E N T H E M  
Is more than it should be.  
But he is as patient as a statue.  
He has time.  
He can wait.  
He won’t give up on them.  
And someday the only  
SPACE  
That exists for them  
Will be the cosmic ocean they traverse.


End file.
